Slip Of The Tongue
by IPP
Summary: Takao makes a mistake. Takao/Midorima, Two-Chapter story. COMPLETE.
1. Sorry, Shin-Chan

**Slip of the Tongue**

by **icypinkpop**

Pairing: Takao/Midorima (TakaMido)

Disclaimer: Series credit to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This is just a fan creation.

Warnings: A good amount of lewd sexual references, but no explicit wording, as to comply with the regulations of the website.

Author's note: This is just a small something that I felt the need to get out of my system. I love both of these characters, and the interactions between them are just the best. This will be two chapters.

~o~

PART 1:

"Shin-chan..."

When Takao had realized, after much prodding, that his teammate had the house to himself for the long weekend, the frequent squeaking of the very bedsprings beneath them had been the first thing at the front of his mind. As teenagers, it was usually pretty difficult to get particularly...rowdy when parents were around, since mothers especially tended to like to come check on you if something sounded enough like roughhousing. Thus, an empty house was more than ideal for getting a little loud, which was exactly what he intended to do in a few minutes.

"Hmm." Takao's heart tingled at the soft, low groan from the taller man who lay beneath him, squinting through the pitch-blackness, trying to make out his expression. Lips quirked into a pleased little smile, he wrapped his fingers around the throbbing heat he felt, thighs brushing the slightly ribbed material of his partner's uniform shorts. All day, he had been thinking about this. It usually wasn't too hard to keep his focus on the game when they practiced, but afterwards, when they walked off the court with their blood still rushing, Takao could rarely help but glance over at the beautiful man beside him. It required further effort to bike down the street, even, with his fellow player in the back of the rickshaw, especially when he had to hear him sipping on that damn soda can.

Taking a deep breath, he shifted between the parted eyes and squinted again, groaning softly in disappointment as he ran his thumb over a hot, moist tip down south.

"Shin-chan...I can't see," he complained in a whisper. Normally when they were alone together in the dark, his famous hawk's-eye could make out the gentle lines of Midorima's cheek and temple, the slight glisten from his eyes through the lack of light. Today, though...

Takao squeezed his fingers and shuddered at the breath he got in response, slightly annoyed. Today had been different. Instead of going straight home, Midorima had wanted to stop at the convenience store first. He had needed to place an advance order for some lucky item, he had said, so that it would arrive the next morning instead of later in the afternoon. After that, he had insisted on stopping at the ice cream parlor a fifteen-minute bike ride away, and had taken his time finishing it, too. While they usually got home after practice at about six o'clock in the evening, Takao knew it to be at least seven-fifteen; too late for the sun to shine in through the blinds, and too late to see his lover's expressions in the half-darkness.

"Nnh...Then quit trying."

Sighing, irked, Takao leaned blindly forward and found the delicate cheek with his mouth, brushing his lips against the soft hair. He resumed his slow strokes and squeezes and felt the strong legs tremble softly on either side of his knees, shuddering all over as he sucked in a breath against the shell of Midorima's ear.

"Lay back," he breathed, feeling a hand down the exposed part of the taut stomach, wishing he could see. It wasn't strange that they were doing these types of things without the lights on, he reminded himself with a slight grimace, hand slowing at its job. Midorima, though seemingly cool and collected about most things, had no tolerance for the idea of being intimately close in anything but complete and total darkness. It had been a source of bother for Takao before; not only did Midorima refuse to hold his hand most of the time, even when the both of them were completely alone, but he was unerringly strict when it came to the rules of the bedroom: No lights, no "lewd" manipulations, and absolutely no "fluid transfer", as he put it, from any one body part to any other. Takao thought it was ridiculous. Wasn't that what getting off together was about, exploring each other's bodies? How could he properly kiss his boyfriend if he couldn't even see him properly, let alone get things lined up right?!

He sighed and gave the warm thing in his hand another thorough squeeze, satisfying himself for now on sucking on the soft lobe of Midorima's ear. He stiffened at the soft groan he received, able to tell the man was trying to hide his sounds, like he always did. They had barely started, and the guy was already letting noises like that slip past? Was he really in the mood today, or something?

"Does this feel good, Shin-chan?" Takao murmured, stopping his sucking in favor of whispering against the soft cheek. He heard a grunt and smirked slowly in the blackness, rolling his hips between the strong thighs that quivered against his calves. Surprisingly, he wasn't admonished for that comment. Maybe his Ace really was in a mood...

Softly, after a slight feeling around, he was able to catch the soft, wet lips between his in a gentle kiss. He removed his hand from between their bodies, eager to draw out their play, and pressed the entirety of his weight suddenly and brusquely against the soft and firm muscles of Midorima's body, catching the groan he received and pushing his tongue inside.

He stuck out his now-free hands and felt awkwardly around the bed sheets for the wrists he wanted to hold, smoothing the tip of his tongue against the other's teeth, belly tightening as the rolling of his hips resulted in a rough brushing of their lowers against one another. He almost whined in frustration, grappling for purchase. His hands had to be somewhere! What good was he if he couldn't even take charge by holding his lover's wrists?! Certain he looked like an idiot, he tangled his left hand in the soft hair instead and pulled it back roughly against the pillows, leaning down and attacking the throat before Midorima could complain that their tongues had touched.

"T-Takao..."

An electric surge forced its way up through Takao's toes and up into the part of his body that ached. That voice. Midorima generally spoke reasonably quietly, and with deep tones, but when he moaned, his voice was breathy, pleading... The black-haired boy rarely tried to control himself no matter what the circumstance was, and that tone certainly wasn't helping matters.

"Mm, do you like it?" he replied, slightly bothered by the audible shudder in his own voice. He could tell Midorima was getting into it, as quiet as he was being, but he always felt better when he could get his teammate to lose control first.

Suddenly, he felt paper smoothing over his side, accompanied by the warmth of the familiar hand. Surprised the other had found his body so quickly, wondering if he could see through the darkness somehow, he reached down and quickly snatched the wrist he had been seeking. The boy brought it to his mouth and pressed his cheek against the long fingers, swearing he could feel the hot blood pulse through them as he rubbed his nose lovingly against the soft palm. Slowly, he reached with his other hand and, still rolling his hips slowly, located a small protrusion of the paper and tore, hearing more than feeling the brushing of the bandages unwrapping.

Once the hand felt bare, he threaded their fingers together and leaned back down, pushing their foreheads together, amazed and completely annoyed that he couldn't see his lover's eyes. Midorima had a thing about lights in the room. Anything that made a light; cell phone chargers, clocks, computers, candles, etc. wasn't allowed in his bedroom. He said he needed complete darkness to sleep, but Takao had been beginning to wonder whether it was something else.

Did he really not want to have look into his eyes when they were together?

Takao slumped slightly, kissing the fingers, feeling them tremble a little against his cheek and lips. Was he ugly? He'd sometimes wondered about that. Maybe Midorima liked his personality, but what if looking at him when they were doing intimate things really grossed him out, or something?! He wasn't a bad-looking guy, was he?

He pushed his hips forward in frustration and-

"Ahhhh~" Takao gulped, throat suddenly very dry and head feeling dizzy and light. Nope, Midorima definitely didn't think he was unattractive. You wouldn't make that noise for someone you didn't have the serious hots for.

"Shin-chan," he repeated and licked the palm of the soft hand, again surprised not to be smacked. He assumed he had thought too soon when he felt the fingers threaded into his hand, tugging, and then let out a happy whine of his own when he was pulled front-to-front with his panting teammate, feeling the firm belly muscles twitch underneath this chest, the soft, fragrant neck brushing his nose. It was at that moment that he realized he was smelling something salty and shifted upwards, curiously burying his nose into the soft strands and inhaling the tang of-

_Sweat?!_ Midorima hadn't made them shower! The realization startled him so much that he stopped his grinding for a few moments, sucking a big breath into his bare chest. No matter what, hanky-panky or no, the shooter ALWAYS insisted on showering the moment he got home after practice. He said it was "disgusting", to linger around with the day's smells on you. It didn't bother Takao all that much, not unless he had pulled a ten-hour day of playing and really smelled noticeably bad, but for his friend to allow this sort of contact without forcing the both of them to clean up first...

Maybe it was going to be his lucky day. First he had let him put his tongue in his mouth, and now they were doing it dirty-Literally?

Closing his jaws around the collarbone, Takao groaned and consciously began to sink his teeth in, just enough to leave a mark on his chest, one that would easily be covered by the usual basketball uniform. He heard a grunt and smirked around the skin, teasingly flicking his tongue out to kiss it, glad he hadn't bitten in hard enough to taste blood. It was so sexy, the thought of leaving a mark on him, branding him as his, someone who only lay down and spread their legs for him-

Focus back on the task at hand, he reached for the basketball shorts and, after some blind fumbling, located the stretchy band around the firm hips, the center of it wedged underneath the protruding warmth in their laps. He grinned slowly and teasingly tugged down the shorts and boxers simultaneously, pulling them to Midorima's knees and continuing, practically ripping the cloth down to the other's ankles. He pulled it off victoriously and leaned back down, fumbling between the muscular legs and forcing the bulk of his weight up between them.

"Hahn..." Yes! Takao shivered pleasantly and felt his way up the familiar throat, again kissing the lips and chin sloppily in the darkness as he frotted his clothed torso against the now half-bared body. For once, Midorima seemed to be letting him get away with quite a lot. Open-mouthed kissing, then biting. What was next? For someone who was really fussy and specific about "encounters" like this one, he was letting him get pretty kinky.

His brain spun as he groaned against the hot mouth, tugging on his lover's hair insistently. Oh, how he wanted to see his face...It was making him ache, particularly in the spot that was already throbbing and pushing against Midorima's soft inner thigh. Startled out of his thoughts by a soft push, he gasped and felt, for the first time, his lover's tongue softly slipping in between his lips, stroking the roof of his mouth as it moved.

This was it! Face hot, Takao returned the action raucously and gasped as their mouths broke apart wetly, fumbling before he was able to successfully force them back together. He crawled forward until he felt his knee against the swelling heat, panting, breaking apart to breathe, hearing a soft whimper. He had to see his face! His Midorima would look so beautiful! He was kissing him, touching his body, actually reciprocating and even _moaning_ for once!

_He's ready..._

Takao reached out with a muscular arm, feeling around in the dark. His heart was thumping almost audibly in his chest as he breathed. Midorima wanted him. He was letting him in, allowing him to touch, feel, kiss all over. He couldn't wait to see his face! The moment that light went on, Takao was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself, so he took a breath and reached down to stroke the soft cheek with his fingers, hearing a distinctive huff.

Someone was impatient. More than ready to get down to the serious business, to touch him and kiss him and take him until his throat hurt from screaming, Takao flashed a wicked grin and closed his fingertips around the light switch under the lampshade, flicking it on.

Light filled the room. Takao stared down expectantly at his splayed partner, suddenly eye-to-eye with a completely red complexion and a startled expression, one which sent all the blood keeping Takao's extremities warm down to one specific region. Midorima was staring up helplessly, his brows drawn up and eyes narrowed in a desperate expression. One of his hands was still on Takao's leg, having been unbandaged, while the still-wrapped fingers of the other hand clutched and trembled in the bed covers. His chest rose and fell quickly as their eyes locked, a luxury not afforded to Takao, who realized after a good ten silent seconds that it had been awhile since he had taken a breath of his own.

It was better than his wildest dreams! His Shin-chan was so _needy_. He wanted him so bad! Those green eyes were glimmering up fiercely, beckoning, seemingly, asking him to ravish him. They were a green light if Takao had ever seen one.

"Takao!"

"Shin-chan!" Replying in kind, he let his eyes rake down the shaking body, the twitching abdominals leading him down to the muscular V of his groin, the soft, inner thighs and fading pink down further below. Eyes locked on the embarrassed face, he swiftly pulled the strong legs apart and ducked his head between them.

He was so excited! Midorima was going to let him do the good stuff!

With every intention of making him gasp and cry, he pushed the white legs against their owner's chest and moved in closer with his tongue out, eyes shutting slowly-

"YAH!" Suddenly, Takao's side smacked into something. Hard. The side of his face throbbing sharply, he gasped and sat up on the firm surface, blinking wildly as he stared down at the wood floor under his boxers. He opened his mouth and gasped as the taste of blood began to drizzle down over his tastebuds, coughing in surprise and gingerly feeling over the inside of his cheek with his tongue, realizing he had bitten down.

He looked up in shock at the bed, suddenly feeling the sheets that were wrapped around his ankle, pulling his leg up from the strain. He heard the shifting of a body and froze.

"...You kicked me!" At that realization, Takao scrambled to his feet and stared incredulously down at the guilty party. To his further confusion, Midorima was hunched in the bedding with the remainder of the covers clutched up to his chest, apparently having scrambled underneath. The black-haired boy relaxed slightly, startled by the accusatory look.

"What have I told you about putting your mouth in that place?!"

"...Ehh..." Slowly, Takao began to understand. It was true. Midorima had often proclaimed his dislike for "deviant" behavior, which pretty much included anything other than simple, face-to-face kissing and standard bed-practices. But still...

"Well, you didn't have to kick me!" he replied and stepped closer to the bed, more surprised than angry. Was that guy really that upset about something like that? It had just seemed like a good time to try something new...

"Shin-chan-" He paused when the taller man curled onto his side, bringing the covers with him and around his body. Takao watched him tense in his weird position, staring at the stiff muscles of his back and watching the arch of his body rise and fall quickly, accompanied by powerful huffs of air. Realizing what was going on, he crawled onto the empty bed space and peered down at him, unable to see the face that was hidden into the pillows.

"Wah, are you mad at me?" he asked and leaned forward on his hands and knees, wincing at the throbbing going on inside his mouth. "C'mon," he said more quietly, gently nudging the strong shoulder. Midorima tensed further and curled away from his touch, surprising him.

He and his teammate had spats relatively often. Usually it was Midorima who was the angry one, upset about something Takao had done or said, but most situations could be smoothed over after a little time spent together. His friend's breaths were still coming out in angry bursts, he realized, sighing and sitting back on his calves.

"Do you want to talk about it?" No response. Body slumping slightly, Takao got back on his hands and knees and began to crawl over towards the opposite end of the mattress, hoping to be able to look Midorima in the face. The moment he crossed the line between the left and right sides of the bed, however, the mattress shook noticeably, catching him off balance. He could only watch as Midorima quickly turned onto the opposite side with the covers hugged against his face and body.

"..." He was really hiding from him! Exasperated, Takao watched the other form tense angrily when he crawled closer, obviously still able to feel his presence there. He had rarely seen Midorima so upset about something. What could he do?

"Shin-chan."

"Leave." It was a muttered order, but Takao heard it loud and clear all the same. Sighing, starting to worry that he had really done something wrong, he relented and slipped off of the mattress touching his sore cheek as he got to his feet. He decided that it was probably best to wait a little while before talking to Midorima again, to let him cool off. Pouting slightly, he walked over towards the door and stopped, hearing a breathy

"Turn the lights off."

"Hmm..." Shaking his head, Takao flicked the switch and left his companion in the darkness. After swishing his bloody mouth out with water from the bathroom faucet, he made his way down the stairs and into the familiar kitchen, heading straight for the tea cupboard.

He had the feeling he was the one who had just gotten screwed.

~o~

Part Two is half written and coming shortly.


	2. You Taste So Sweet

**Slip of the Tongue**

by **icypinkpop**

Pairing: Takao/Midorima (TakaMido)

Disclaimer: Series credit to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This is just a fan creation.

Warnings: A good amount of lewd sexual references, but no explicit wording, as to comply with the regulations of the website.

Author's note: This is just a small something that I felt the need to get out of my system. I love both of these characters, and the interactions between them are just the best. This will be two chapters.

~o~

PART 2:

Takao sat in the kitchen with his cup of Chai, feet propped up on the edge of the table and sharp eyes watching the steam rise up from the mug in small curls. _Leave._ He wasn't quite sure whether that command had meant for him to leave the house entirely, but he wasn't planning on doing that. If his teammate was that upset with him, it was better to smooth things out as soon as possible, right?

Sighing in exasperation, he set his drink down and slumped. He had just wanted to see Midorima's face in the throes of pleasure! It was even better than he had dreamt it would be. Was that such a bad thing to want? Why would Shuutoku's Ace be so strongly against something like that?

The dark-haired boy chewed absently on his cheek, wincing when he hit the sore spot and sucked where his teeth had sunken into the wound from earlier. He'd kicked him in the face! Even for a strong guy like Shin-chan, that was pretty aggressive. Maybe he hadn't meant to? Maybe he'd just panicked, or something...

Takao sat up, eyes large. Was Midorima afraid that he wouldn't like what he saw? That was stupid, if that was the case. Takao told him how much he liked him all the time. If his luck-obsessed friend still didn't think that he adored him with all his heart, he didn't know what else he could do to convince him.

He sighed when he remembered. Shin-chan had been really into it! He had been kissing him with TONGUE, not to mention letting out some soft sounds that Takao could usually hear muffled behind clenched teeth instead. He had just thought it would be a good evening to try out something a little more exciting. Tasting him had seemed like a decent start...

"Ugh!" Takao set his tea down and got up to wander to the fridge, slightly hungry. He began looking through the familiar shelves, seeing the usual cans of soda that his partner liked, some plastic containers filled with rice and vegetables and- A little smile quirked at his lips. If he was hungry, Midorima had to be, too, considering all they had eaten since practice was that ice cream cone they had stopped for earlier. Maybe he could make him dinner to apologize?

Hoping that the smell of food would lure his friend downstairs so they could talk, he dumped some rice noodles into a skillet and bent down to retrieve some cooking oil from the cupboard under the sink on the left. He smiled a little and took some sage out of the top cupboard, sighing as he sprinkled it over the top of the food. He really didn't have to think twice about where everything was. He knew Shin-chan's house pretty well, since he went there frequently.

Inhaling the steam, he began to stir the noodles around in the pan, sucking on his sore cheek with a pouty face. Midorima could be so abusive! Even though he was normally quiet, the guy could really give you a sharp one across the face if he was irritated enough. Oddly enough, that usually only happened in public, as if his teammate didn't want to be shown up, or talked down to when others were around. Takao knew that he wouldn't take that kind of thing if they were together alone, but he had never had a problem with it. When they were one-on-one, Midorima was a lot...shyer. A lot less proud and a lot more tentative, though he still did his distinctive huffing and gaze-diverting, as he had come to expect from the taller man.

He added some soy sauce and continued stirring with a wooden spoon. Even though Midorima could be downright mean sometimes, Takao was pretty sure he was beginning to understand his friend's motivations. He liked to act arrogant and cold, particularly around people he knew, like Kise and Kuroko. Takao was starting to wonder whether that was a defense mechanism, whether Midorima didn't want to look foolish around old-time friends, or perhaps just felt threatened. Truthfully Takao was starting to get some of the worst of that behavior, too, but he also got the best of Shin-chan. Over the past week, he had smiled at him three- count THREE times! Takao grinned to himself when he remembered that, and how Shin-chan had even let him bump shoulders and walk really close to one another after practice one day. That was really good. Yep, when they were alone, Takao really only had to put up with the obvious signs of embarrassment and discomfort. He was special enough for Shin-chan to let his walls down...

"Eep!" Lifting his burned finger, Takao turned and quickly turned on the kitchen faucet, running his hand under the sink. Daydreaming while cooking wasn't a good thing. Shaking off his wet hand, he added some chicken from the container he had taken out of the fridge and continued tending the stir-fry. Hanging around Midorima so much had gotten him well-acquainted with his friend's palette, luckily. Oddly enough, he seemed to eat very small meals, especially for such a sizeable guy. Takao snickered when he remembered gifting his Shin-chan a box of cookies. _Those_ had gone pretty quickly...

"Shin-chan! Dinner~" Kind of surprised his friend hadn't skulked down already, he set the large bowl of noodles and broth towards Midorima's preferred seat at the dinner table, a can of his favorite soda and a pair of chopsticks at the side. He accompanied the simple spread with some buttered bread and a dish of rice, waiting.

He waited. And waited. "Shin-chan?" No answer. After waiting for what Takao swore had to have been at least twenty minutes, he got up and snatched a tray from the top of the refrigerator. Soon, he was climbing the stairs with their meal, eyes narrowed in slight concern. Midorima was a definite sulker, but he wouldn't just sit curled up in a dark bedroom alone for hours on end...Right?

Takao grunted in annoyance as he made his way into the bedroom. Noting that the lights were still off, he reached out slowly and, taking the risk of disturbing his surly companion, flipped the switch. He was confronted by an empty bed, the sheets of which were strewn around on top. Disheartened by the evidence of their former fun, he sat down and glanced towards the door. Had Midorima left the room and come downstairs, after all? How had he missed him?

A door creaked and he looked towards the bathroom door, locking gazes with the green eye that peered out at him through the crack. He smiled without thinking, shoulders relaxing as a puff of slightly warm air escaped from the bathroom.

"You took a shower?" he asked with a little smile. When he got no reply except more staring, he sighed and shifted over so there was room for the other on the bed, setting the tray where Midorima could see it.

"I made you dinner. Want some noodles?" Takao used the chopsticks to pick up a piece and wafted it towards the cracked door, raising an eyebrow. Sure enough, Midorima stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around his hips, walking slightly unsteadily as he made his way towards the bed. Immediately recognizing the uncertain gaze, Takao stood up and snatched the black-rimmed glasses off of the dressertop, opening them and standing on his tiptoes. He was glad to see his friend pause and allow him to set them on the bridge of his nose, and was close enough to see his pupils dilate in the deep greens of his eyes when he could see Takao more clearly.

Takao couldn't help but smile, charmed by the wet hair and startled expression. Wet or dry, happy or angry, Shin-chan was so _cute_.

"..." Silently, the taller man sat down on the bed near the food and brought his legs up onto the mattress, toes curling noticeably on his bare feet. He picked up the tray and set it on his lap silently, eyes avoiding Takao's curious looks as he stared at the offering. Without a word, he wrinkled his nose and turned his face in the opposite direction.

Takao coughed in disbelief. He wasn't even going to try it?! Was he really that upset with him still? He still wasn't completely sure what had made him so mad...

"Come on, it's good. I put the chicken that you like in it," he tried and walked over to sit beside Midorima on the bed, shoulders dropping when the other looked away promptly, avoiding him again. Takao had the urge to grab his shoulders but steeled himself, thinking. He was looking away, but he was still sitting near him. Midorima could have left if he was that enraged, right?

"..." He had an idea. Reaching for the chopsticks, he picked up a few noodles and held them up towards his Ace's face, waiting patiently. "C'mon, open up," he coaxed, tempted to rub his leg but aware enough of the mood not to try it. To his surprise, Midorima looked over immediately with a glare.

"Don't touch someone's food," he snapped, nose wrinkling in response. Takao had to grit his teeth so he wouldn't laugh. So typical! His heart swelled in his chest when Midorima's cheeks puffed slightly.

"And another thing. I never invited you into my bedroom. You're disrupting my priv-ffk?!"

A noodle went flying onto the bedspread. Unable to help it, Takao grinned broadly and slipped the chopsticks out from between Midorima's lips. Apparently stunned, the green-haired teen awkwardly chewed and gulped down his unexpected mouthful, opening his mouth again with an unmistakable glare.

"Takao! How dare you-"

Takao shut him up by pressing their mouths together, reaching up and gently holding the broad shoulders in his hands. When, to his surprise, got neither encouragement nor a slap in the face, he slowly eased off and let his hands fall to rest along Midorima's arms, facing the unhappy, almost pouty look with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan," he said quietly, returning his hands to the plate and fishing around for some more noodles. "Can't we talk about it? I don't know why you got so mad. I can't apologize right if you don't talk to me."

Midorima was quiet. Deciding to try the other technique again, Takao offered him the noodles more gently this time, surprised and totally pleased when the pouty mouth opened and accepted his dinner cleanly. He kept their eyes locked even when the other shifted, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

"I told you not to put your mouth there," he replied eventually, picking up the paper towel that sat alongside the fork and gently skimming it across his chin and cheek.

Takao paused. He was mad at him for kissing him just then?! But he had let him do it- oh. _Oh._ Right. He was talking about...

"I didn't bring any lube," he admitted. It was the truth. Maybe they could have found some Vaseline or something, but he hadn't felt like waiting, so his tongue had seemed like the next best option. Sighing, he reached out and gently took the unbandaged hand, momentarily startled by the smooth feel. Midorima took such good care of his fingers.

"I just thought it would be really nice! You're so sexy, Shin-chan. I really like everything we do together, so I thought we could do something a little different-"

"I told you to leave that place alone!" The soft hand was ripped out of his fingers and Takao blinked when Midorima's face turned briskly away, exposing the wet strands of hair that clung together at the back of his head. He listened to his breathing, realized it was shaky and slumped in frustration, reaching out and grasping his friend awkwardly by the chin.

"I just want-" He turned the face towards his and immediately let go, fingers wet. Midorima stared back at him with blazing red cheeks, eyes large and glistening as he breathed with his shoulders up tensely. His lips were pouted as he breathed through them, glistening and flushed the same as the sides of his face. Noticing that his glasses were slightly foggy, Takao reached out and watched in horror as a stream of liquid dripped down from one of his lover's wide eyes, wavering under the pale arch of his chin. He was...

"Th-that's a private area! I don't want you looking there!" It hit Takao like a ton of bricks in the gut.

Shin-chan was _embarrassed_.

He shouldn't have been surprised. Takao had had his suspicions for awhile that Midorima wasn't the most confident in the bedroom. Though he didn't have any evidence, he had a feeling that his Shin-chan wasn't particularly experienced with other partners, which might have been the reason that he was so strictly against getting particularly...creative. Whenever he pushed Midorima down against a mattress, he felt his entire body swell as he gasped- Takao had always thought that was a really cute thing for such a tall, tacit guy to do, and it let him know that he was getting into the mood of it all. Apparently, Shin-chan wasn't as excited about his quirks as Takao was.

"...Shin-chan!" Without another thought, Takao reached out and wrapped his arms around the man firmly, holding his body tight against him and brushing his hair under the strong chin to dry the accumulating tears. He heard a grunt and squeezed him tighter, looking up with sharp eyes at his partner and best friend.

"You don't have to worry! I think every bit of you is really hot!"

"Get off of me, you fool." Takao leaned up and kissed Midorima's cheek adoringly, shaking his head at the sound of shakiness in his voice. He should have known better from the start. His friend was just the type to be self-conscious about something like that. He had yet to see what happened if Midorima ever missed a shot on the court in front of their teammates.

"I love you, Shin-chan!" he insisted adoringly, shifting and looking up into the shaken gaze that looked back. He grinned in reply and kissed his other cheek, unshaken by the squirming that resulted. "You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I'll never tell anyone anything, if that's what you're worried about. Oh, hey!" He sat up more straight and stared, catching the other's gaze with his own smile.

"Do you want to see my butt? I'll show you, and then we can be even, right? I'll even spre-"

He was silenced by something soft. Startled to realize that he was being given a kiss, a rare occurrence in itself, Takao shifted up further against the man and reached back up to gently cup each side of Midorima's face, staring at the closed eyes, the thick lashes that made the hairs on his arms stand up. Realizing that he was being allowed an intimate moment, one where his partner was vulnerable, he softly rubbed the pink cheeks with the pads of his thumbs smoothly, maintaining their contact until the soft mouth pulled off of his and the green eyes fluttered open.

Midorima always shut his eyes when they kissed. Takao thought it was adorable.

"Idiot," the deep voice grunted in his direction, those shimmery eyes falling to gaze at the bedspread. "That's disgusting. Don't say such vulgar things."

Mouth quirked, Takao wrapped his arms around the man again and hugged him tight, glad not to be pushed off. Maybe he had to take things a little more slowly with Shin-chan. He let him kiss and touch him a lot more now, so maybe he had just gone too far that night? Admittedly, though it was naughty, he was kind of glad he had done it. Maybe putting the idea in Midorima's head would help him ease into being more comfortable with the thought of trying it out eventually? Stranger things had happened, like the time that his friend had surprised him with a clean towel to use after showering after practice and then pretended he had brought two accidentally.

"I'm sorry I did that without asking," he sighed and snuggled against the lithe arm, resting his head on the strong shoulder. "I'll make sure you're okay with things first, but you have to promise something, okay?" Looking up, he caught eyes with Midorima and held them, smiling full-heartedly now. A big part of him wanted to tease his friend again, tell him he was acting girly, but he knew when to keep remarks like that back. He wasn't going to trivialize his emotions like that. Shin-chan's feelings mattered a lot to him. Maybe one of these days, he'd hear the 'L' word directed his way, too.

"You have to think about some new stuff to try. Just think it over, okay? We'll work around it. You can always tell me if you get shy!"

Midorima's paling cheeks exploded back into red, but Takao was pleased not to feel him tense up quite to the level of before. He stared a moment and licked his lips when he heard a sigh, straightening victoriously before he even heard the response.

"I don't get shy, you fool." That was as close to an agreement as he was going to get. Relaxing, he squeezed his Ace with gusto and crawled closer to his front, struggling to climb onto him because of the tray of food. Deciding that kind of affection should wait another day, anyways, he picked up some more food with the sticks and offered it over, savoring the resulting flush and Midorima's nibbling off of the utensils.

"I know you don't," he replied quietly with a smile. Soon enough, Takao's chopsticks clanked against the plate. He looked down, realizing the food was mostly gone. He had zoned out, a very un-Takao-like thing to do. Wah, he couldn't help it! Midorima's eyes were so distracting.

Wait. If his friend was still mad, then there was a possibility that...he wouldn't want him there to spend the night? Was he still feeling vindictive enough?

"Do you want me to go away now?" he inquired warily, watching the blank expression. Green eyes widened before the pointed chin turned in the other direction, concerning him. Shit.

"Yes." Takao's heart dropped into his stomach. Did he really deserve that?! Deciding not to test him, however, he slid off the bed and picked up the tray, slumping and turning away. He stepped towards the door, getting one foot out sluggishly-

"Leave the room and go to the kitchen. I want dessert."

Takao tensed up and stood straight, and it took him no time to understand. Mouth lifting up into a knowing grin, realizing he didn't have to worry about walking home, he turned around and barreled off in the direction of the fridge.

He was so lucky.

~o~

The End! Thank you~


End file.
